1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method for the preparation of 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM), and more particularly, for the preparation of 4-acetoxystyrene from 4-hydroxystyrene (HSM).
2. Description of the Prior Art
4-Acetoxystyrene (ASM) is a well-known compound which is useful as an intermediate in the preparation of compounds useful in the production of adhesives, photoresists, etc. The preparation of 4-acetoxystyrene is well-known in the art, however, a more efficient process for preparing 4-acetoxystyrene is desired and needed. The instant invention provides a method whereby increased yields are obtained.
The following prior art references are disclosed in accordance with the terms of 37 CFR 1.56, 1.97 and 1.93.
U.S. Pat. NO. 5,087,772 (issued Feb. 11, 1992) discloses the preparation of HSM by reacting 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM) with a suitable alcohol in the presence of a catalytic amount of a suitable base.
European Patent Application 0-128-984 (publication number) filed Aug. 30, 1983 discloses a process for the production of para-vinyl phenol (HSM) by dehydrogenation of paraethyl phenol.
European Patent Application 01-08-624 (publication number) filed Nov. 4, 1983 discloses a process for the production of p-vinyl phenol polymer (polyhydroxystyrene polymer--PHS) by polymerizing p-vinylphenol (HSM) in the presence of water and iron.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,513 (issued Jun. 28, 1977) discloses a process of producing PHS by cationically polymerizing HSM in the presence of a nitrile, such as CH.sub.3 CN, using a cationic polymerization initiator in a homogeneous reaction system.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,041,614 discloses a method for the preparation of 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM) from 4-acetoxyphenylmethylcarbinol. (Note Formula I for the structural formula for ASM).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,084,533 discloses a process for the neat hydrogenation of4-acetoxyacetophenone in the production of 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM).
U.S. Pat. No. 5,151,546 discloses a process for preparing 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM) by heating 4-acetoxyphenylmethylcarbinol with an acid catalyst.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,245,074 discloses a process for preparing 4-acetoxystyrene (ASM) through the 4-acetoxyacetophenone/4-acetoxyphenylmethylcarbinol route.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,247,124 discloses a process for preparing substituted styrenes such as ASM by reacting a bisarylalkyl ether in the presence of an acid catalyst.
All of the above cited prior art and any other references mentioned herein are incorporated herein by reference in their entirety.
3. Additional Background Information
This patent application is assigned to the same assignee of that pending patent application Ser. No. 08/029,200 filed Mar. 10, 1993 and entitled "Process for the Preparation of P-.alpha.-aminoethylphenol" (PEP) and which is incorporated herein by reference in its entirety (".alpha." means alpha herein).